Eggs
by shi-chan
Summary: GenYama Genma has two eggs. He's not happy with his two eggs. Yamato says they all have eggs. Genma demands to see those eggs.


Belated Happy Easter to all. Late, I know.

I don't own Naruto. It rules over me.

**EGGS**

Genma walked towards the mission room, a folder with a neatly written report tucked under an arm while he stared at his open palm. On his palm lay two colorful little egg-shaped treat, in a red-foil wrappings.

The little egg-treats irked him. First of all, he was not the type to go around holding egg-treats. Second of all, he was not a fan of sweet treats. Third of all, he had to wonder why he was still staring at the treats just as he entered through the door and approach the table to hand in his report. Izumo stamped on it and thanked him for his good work.

"Uhm - Genma-san?" Izumo's voice rang out.

"Yeah?" Genma shifted the needle in his mouth, rolling the treats in his palm, watching the two eggs move back and forth.

"Are those eggs you're holding?" Izumo asked.

"Yeah. In red foil. I don't even like chocolates." Genma grumbled.

Izumo blinked. "Oh right. Anko yes?"

Genma looked up from the pair of rolling eggs in his palm. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"She gives people chocolates in the month of April. Last year she had bunny ears on." Izumo started sorting the folders beside him in rank order.

"Oh." Genma shrugged, staring at the eggs again. "What the hell am I going to do with these?"

"You're supposed to eat it, Genma-san." Izumo smiled politely.

"I don't like sweets. And it's egg-shaped for crying out loud. Here, you can have them." Genma held it over to Izumo who shook his head.

"No, thanks. I already got one." Reaching out for his pocket, Izumo pulled out a rabbit-shaped treat from his pocket wrapped in cellophane plastic and a red bow.

"Anko too?"

"No." Izumo's cheeks colored a bit.

"Oh. Hey! How come you get a bunny-shaped one and I get this stupid egg one?" Genma demanded. "Let's trade."

Izumo looked scandalized at the suggestion and quickly hid the chocolate away from Genma's greedy hands. "No!"

"Why the hell not?" Genma demanded. "It's just chocolate!"

"You can't have it!" Izumo shook his head.

"Why? Why?" Genma pressed watching with interest at how Izumo's cheeks colored even more.

"Because Kotetsu gave it to me." Izumo said, looking away, blushing even more.

"Oh." Genma fell silent for a moment. "You guys fucking?"

"Genma-san!"

"Sorry, man. I was just wondering. I mean, Ko just gave you a bunny-chocolate. People don't give chocolates to people if they're not fucking." Genma said with a shrug.

Izumo looked like he was just molested. Blinking, he tucked the chocolate away and frowned. "Just because Ko gave me a bunny-shaped chocolate does not mean we are copulating, Genma-san."

"So you're not fucking."

Izumo shook his head, swallowing a lump in his throat. "No, we're not."

"You sure?"

Izumo frowned some more. "I'm quite positive."

"Like no dick inside your as -"

"Genma-san! People don't give other people chocolates in bunny shapes just because they copulate!"

Genma rubbed the back of his head. "Okay. That's the bunnies. What about the eggs?"

"How should I know?" Izumo rubbed at his temple, trying to calm the twitch that gripped his eyebrow.

"You seem to know a lot about chocolates. Tell me about the eggs." Genma shrugged.

Izumo sucked in a breath and tried to compose himself. "Look, why not just give one egg to someone and you keep the other egg? How does that sound?"

Genma shifted the needle back and forth a few times before clicking his tongue. "Okay. Then what?"

Izumo simply _stared_ at him. "You eat your egg and the other person eats theirs."

Genma raised an eyebrow. "What's the fun in that?" He waved the small treats at Izumo.

"You're meant to eat the chocolates, Genma-san. They're just egg-shaped. It doesn't have to have meaning." Izumo sighed.

"Why would anyone make egg-shaped chocolates? At least make them look like proper scrotum -"

"Genma-san!"

"Well, I got two eggs!"

The door being opened sounded just as Genma said the last phrase out loud. Yamato stopped mid step inside with a wide-eyed look at Izumo and Genma and a slight coloring of his pale cheeks.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Yamato asked, slightly bashful.

"No!" Izumo waved him over. "Of course not, Yamato-san! We were just -"

"I got two eggs!" Genma said, smiling a bit at Yamato. The smile came on automatically because he always found Yamato's face a face to smile at. He admires that face. "I tell you. It's two eggs. Small eggs at that!"

Yamato looked scandalized. "Genma-san. I'm sure we all have two eggs."

Izumo buried his face in his hands, sighing. Genma was not satisfied. "Oh yeah? You got two eggs too? Show me then."

Yamato blinked and turned even redder. "Excuse me?"

"Genma-san ..." Izumo's shoulders sagged.

"Well, show me the eggs! I don't have all day!" Genma was getting impatient. "It's just eggs, man."

Yamato looked at Izumo distressfully. "_Just eggs?_"

Genma was about to say something when Raidou walked through the door and raised an eyebrow at them all. "What's going on?"

"He won't show me his eggs!" Genma pointed at Yamato. "I don't see the big deal!"

Yamato, if possible, turned even redder with embarrassment. Izumo was pointedly trying to hide his face in the pile of folders on his desk.

Raidou was not impressed. "Why is he asking you to show him your eggs?" Raidou asked Yamato.

"I don't know!" Yamato sputtered.

Raidou set the folder he was carrying on Izumo's table, who was more than happy to scuttle and busy himself with the folder in the next room. The door shut with a loud and hurried slam, leaving the other three together on their own.

"Genma." Raidou rolled his eyes. "Let the boy go."

"I want to see his eggs! What if they're not eggs? Why do I get the eggs and others get nicer ones? Izumo got bunnies!" Genma said, pointing at the door Izumo walked out of. Raidou and Yamato looked like they just bit in to a really sour lemon. "Look at this!" Genma held out his palm to reveal the two small egg-shaped treats he received earlier.

Yamato found himself releasing a slow and shaky sigh. "Oh. I just passed by Anko down the block. She said she didn't bring enough this year."

"Why is she handing out eggs?" Genma asked.

"It would seem so. I heard the same complaint." Raidou said, ignoring Genma's question and leaning against the desk. "They're good this year. I got a ribbon shaped one earlier. With almonds."

"You got a ribbon one?" Genma looked hurt.

"Ah. I just got back an hour ago." Yamato smiled a little.

"Well, you're not missing much." Raidou patted Yamato's shoulder and smiled back. He looked at Genma and grinned broadly. "Share your eggs, Genma. I'll see you two later." With a wave, he left the mission room to attend to his other duties.

Genma handed Yamato an egg-chocolate. "There. But I'm sure you'd like two lagers ones, ne?" Yamato turned bright red as he took the egg. "You know, I've got nice eggs. Big and tender. Dinner at seven?"

Yamato _stared_ at him with _brighter_ cheeks. "A-Alright."

"Great. At seven it is." Genma leaned and kissed his cheek. "It's a date."

Yamato nodded a bit as he watched Genma leave the room. When the door closed, he stared at the chocolate-egg, peeled the wrapper and took a bite off it. He was surprised to find that it was filled with sweet white cream.

FIN

1 - Genma has ugly pickup lines.

2 - Eggs filled with cream. Go figure.

3 - Anko, you're a smart bitch! We love you!

This is a pre-birthday-gift to Kagaya Chou. Happy birthday hunny!


End file.
